This Moment
by Soozen
Summary: Kurt and Kitty get cozy on the sofa after a training session.


It had been a long, long day for everyone at the institute, and Kurt and Kitty were sitting in the living room, not moving from where they'd collapsed a half hour ago. It was just one of those groggy days where the sun never seemed to show, and everyone moved at a much slower pace. Due to the Danger Room being down for a few days because the professor was updating the simulations, Logan had leapt at the chance to get everyone back on a rigorous training schedule once more, now that it was working once more. And, what better way to do this, in his mind, than have run the Xmen through two training at the crack of dawn?

They'd had one before class, and thus they'd been roused from their beds at an ungodly early hour. In an unusual display of lack of enthusiasm, the team as a whole performed, shall we say, not up to par. Perhaps it was because they'd gone so long without simulation training, or a teamwork exercise, or maybe Logan had gone a little crazy with the task he'd presented them, but the overall outcome was failure for the team. This was most likely why Logan had scheduled another training immediately after school.

And thus, that was why, right now, everyone was scattered around the institute, all in the same exhausted state. Most had retreated to their bedrooms, leaving the living room for Kurt and Kitty.

Kurt was stretched out across the long sofa on his stomach, not quite taking up all of it; there was about the space of one cushion left for Kitty, who was curled up at his head. Both had changed after the training session; Kurt was wearing sweatpants and a white wife beater, while Kitty had on a pair of pajama bottoms and a long sleeve shirt. Clearly both had been looking for comfort over style when they changed, a first for Kitty. They both seemed to have the same thought that maybe everyone else was up, and willing to continue on with the day, but were wrong in that thought, and had collapsed on the sofa when they realized this.

"I am, like, so totally exhausted," Kitty said quietly. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes half lidded.

Kurt's eyes, on the other hand, were shut. "Muscles I didn't know I have ache," he moaned. "Ugh, even my tail hurts."

Kitty yawned, covering her mouth, and then looked to Kurt's tail. It wasn't moving at all, which was a first. Usually it swayed a little, or flicked a bit, even when the rest of him was still. "Sorry 'bout stepping on it. I totally didn't know you were there."

"S'okay," Kurt said softly. "I slipped on ice Bobby made." Now it was Kurt's turn to yawn. "Let's blame him."

"Okay," Kitty agreed.

They fell into silence, and the moments slowly passed. It wasn't until later, when a loud gurgling noise made Kitty open her eyes that she even realized that she had been dozing off. She blinked sleepily, looking around for the source of the noise. No one else had come into the room; it was still just her and Kurt, who appeared to have fallen asleep. Decided she must have dreamt the noise, she let her head rest against the sofa again, and shut her eyes.

The gurgling noise came again, and Kitty opened her eyes in time to see Kurt groan, and roll onto his back, clutching his stomach. His tail was flicking idly, as though agitated but too tired to actually flick as harshly as it wanted to.

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Was that your stomach?"

Kurt nodded. "'M starving," he said, still keeping his eyes closed.

"You should eat something," Kitty said, slowly waking up a bit more. This was a little strange, to have heard Kurt's stomach growl. Normally he ate all the time; Kitty couldn't imagine his stomach ever being empty enough to growl out of hunger.

"The kitchen's too far," Kurt said, frowning as his stomach growled again. "And I'm too tired and achy to walk or teleport." He let out a sigh; not as dramatic as he normally would've, but it was still clear to see that the sigh was just for show. "I'll probably starve to death."

"How can you, like, be so hungry?" Kitty asked idly. She knew Kurt was trying to get her to go get him food, and she just didn't want to move. It was far too comfortable here. "Lunch was only a couple hours ago. Even by your standards, you shouldn't be _starving_."

"Skipped lunch," Kurt said, slipping a hand under his shirt to rub his stomach. Kitty watched, unable to look away. It was probably just because she was exhausted, but she couldn't help but to still find it fascinating that he was furry everywhere. And, despite all the fur that covered him, making him look rather soft and cuddly, she could still see the definitions of all the muscles in his chest. It was an odd combination.

"Had to make up an English test," Kurt continued on. His hand remained under his shirt, but had pushed it up a little, so that Kitty could see some of his abs. "Didn't get to eat."

"Oh." Kitty frowned now; no wonder Kurt was so tired. He'd explained once that, for whatever reason, he needed lots of food to run on, more than most people, especially when teleporting. On an average day, Kurt could get away with three large meals, with snacks in between, but on days they trained, Kurt needed to have about four or five meals. This fully explained why Kurt hadn't been on top of his game during the training session, and had seemed hesitant to teleport at all during it.

Kitty remained where she was for a few minutes, staring down at Kurt. He really didn't seem to have any intentions of going to get something to eat, which he'd regret later, for sure. "I'll be right back," she finally said, and forced herself to stand up.

"Mmmkay," Kurt said, and as she was walking off, he called after her, "Make sure it's nothing you made."

Kitty scoffed a little at that comment, and nearly asked why he'd said that, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. She was tired, and didn't want to deal with any of Kurt's jokes.

It didn't take Kitty too long to find Kurt some food. She already knew the kind of foods Kurt gravitated to, to keep him fuller longer: protein. She wrinkled her nose a little. Though she wasn't exactly a vegetarian, Kitty just preferred fruits and vegetables over meat any day. She could deal with chicken, but anything else? _Blegh!_

She returned to the living room a few moments later, with an apple for herself and as many peanut butter crackers as she could fit on a plate, as well as a cup of milk; you couldn't expect anyone to eat peanut butter without milk to wash it down. It was a compromise, she felt; Kurt got protein, and she didn't have to handle any sort of meat.

Kurt had sat up- sort of- while she'd been gone. Well, it looked like he had attempted to sit up, and had simply fallen forward. He wasn't stretched across the sofa anymore, but was hunched over, so that he was, technically sitting on the sofa, but had his cheek against the sofa cushion as well, right by his feet. Kitty shook her head, smiling a little; no one could ever get into the positions Kurt could.

"Hey, Fuzzy," she said as she sat down next to him on the sofa. He lifted his head just as she said, "I got you food."

A grin spread over his face, and in the dim lighting of the room, Kitty was very much reminded of a creature from a horror film. No wonder people were scared of Kurt when they first met him; no wonder she had been. But…even with his appearance, it was hard to imagine Kurt being threatening in any way, shape or form. He was, oddly enough, the kindest student in the institute. If Kitty ever saw him willingly attack someone, unprovoked- or even provoked, but was the first to make an offensive move- she'd be shocked beyond belief.

Kurt was just…oh, how would her grandmother put it? A gentle soul, that was it. It was a terrible shame that he looked the way he did; how was he ever going to make it in this world, looking like something directly out of a nightmare?

"Kitty?" She was shaken from her thoughts by Kurt's voice. He was now sitting up, and staring at her oddly. "Can I have my food? The crackers are mine, right?"

"Oh- oh, ah, yes!" Kitty said quickly, blushing, and held out the plate for Kurt to take, not bothering to take her apple off of it. "And, uh, the milk's yours too."

"Danke," he said with a smile, before he started shoveling the crackers into his mouth. It was always a sight to be seen, Kurt eating. He ate quicker and more ravenously than anyone else she knew. Kitty sat silently as he ate, yawning a bit. Maybe she should follow everyone else's suit, and go upstairs for a nap.

Kurt didn't say anything else until he'd finished off the crackers. Picking up the apple, he glanced over at Kitty. "Is this for me too?" he asked, as he leaned forward to put the plate on the coffee table.

Kitty nodded, and then shook her head. "Yes- no, I mean…. I, like, was going to eat that, but I don't think I want it." She yawned again. "You can, like, totally eat that."

Kurt glanced at the apple, and then back at Kitty. "Thank you, frauline," he said with a smile, and then did something that surprised her; he put his arm around her, and pulled her close, so that she was leaning against him, with her head against his shoulder.

"Kurt-"

He shushed her very quickly, saying, "I've been told I make a good pillow." He patted her shoulder, keeping his hand there. "Go ahead and nap."

Kitty almost declined, but Kurt was right. He _did _make a good pillow. It was a combination of his warm skin and soft fur, and it didn't hurt that she was exhausted. "Thanks," she said softly. She shut her eyes, relaxing against him.

Kurt seemed amused when he said, "It's my pleasure."

* * *

It was only a few hours later when Kurt awoke, and for several moments, he was confused. There were many things he was confused about. The first being that this wasn't his room he was in; it wasn't his room at the institute, and it wasn't his room back in Germany.

That was quickly cleared up when he looked around and saw the television, and other pieces of furniture that helped him to figure out that he was in the living room of the institute. What that didn't answer was why he was lying next to Kitty, with an arm around her, who was also asleep.

At least, he thought she was asleep; she was breathing softly and slowly, as if she was, but her fingers were slowly brushing his wrist, stroking his fur, almost. Slowly, carefully, Kurt lifted his head, so he could look down at her. Yep; she was asleep. Okay, that was good. He let his head rest back down again, as he tried to figure out what happened, and what to do.

What happened turned out to be fairly easy to figure out. As he thought back to what he last remembered, it all came back to him; the training session, collapsing on the sofa, Kitty being absolutely wonderful and getting him food. He smiled a little, remembering that. That had been so kind of her to do that, especially with how tired she was. And, as a thank you, he'd let her rest against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. A cousin had once told him he made a very good pillow, and he hadn't thought too much of it at the time; he simply assumed that was just because he was covered with fur, and that generally made him softer than the average person.

But, when Kitty had looked so tired, despite helping him out, he couldn't help but want to return the favor, and had remembered what his cousin had told him. It seemed like the perfect way to pay her back at the time.

Right now, it didn't seem like the best idea.

Yes, Kurt had longed for a moment like this, to wake up one day with Kitty beside him. He'd had a crush on her for so long, even through the period he'd dated Amanda, and to finally have something like this happen, it was just amazing. But there was no telling how Kitty would react. Thought they were few and far between, Kitty still occasionally pulled the 'demon' card on him. As much as he liked Kitty, and yearned for something to finally happen to change Kitty's mind about him, he doubted it would ever happen. Besides, she had that thing going on with Lance, whatever that was.

Kurt knew he should sit up, and probably wake Kitty up as well, before she saw how they were laying. She'd probably freak out about it, say he was shedding on her, or something like that. But…when would he ever get the chance to lay with her like this again? Call him selfish, but Kurt dearly wanted to hold onto this moment.

Slowly, he moved his hand so that he could hold her hand, the one that was still stroking his fur. He frowned, momentarily frustrated that he couldn't intertwine their fingers as much as he'd like; he had too few and they were too large, and Kitty's were too many and too small. They just didn't fit together.

If that wasn't the definition of their relationship, Kurt didn't know what was.

Sighing quietly, he let his hand simply rest on top of hers, and shut his eyes, wishing this moment could go on forever.

* * *

Well helloooooo. I have sort of started writing fanfictions again (kinda). I know I should be updating At the End of the Day, but I've sort of fallen out of touch with Ouran, and back in love with Xmen, so… ya'all can suck it. But not really.

I would just like to say that, when the series originally aired, I hated Kitty with a fiery passion, and was a total Amanda/Kurt shipper. Now, rewatching the show, I see just how cute they are together, and how Amanda was so totally random in liking Kurt; clearly, it was just to give Kurt a love life or something. Lame. Anywho.

I now adore Kurt and Kitty, and somehow this splurged out of this. This story may or may not be finished, I really don't know. If it's not finished, I can't guarantee I'll ever finish it, because finishing chapter stories just doesn't seem to be my thing. But, at least it stands alone as a good one-shot, I think.

Please leave constructive criticisms!


End file.
